Becker's Shopping Trip Follow Up
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Follow-up to Jess' Holiday and Becker's Shopping Trip.  Jess and Becker go to have the gold heart engraved, and Jess meets Becker's shopping helpers.


Title: Becker's Shopping Trip 2

Rating: K

Spoilers: No

Description: Follow-up to Jess' Holiday and Becker's Shopping Trip. Jess and Becker go to have the gold heart engraved, and Jess meets Becker's shopping helpers.

Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval or characters. Write for fun only.

Author's Note: Probably should read Jess' Holiday first. If you don't read Becker's Shopping Trip before this, it probably won't make since. Sorry for the crummy title, cannot think of anything better. Also, its kind of long, around 2000 words

Becker's Shopping Trip 2

Becker and Jess strolled in the department store, each one of them beaming with delight. Jess ran her fingers over the heart at her neck.

"How are you going to part with that for it to be engraved?'"

She smiled sweetly. "By remembering the words being etched into it."

"I love you," he said.

"Those are the ones."

He laughed. They walked slowly, holding hands and barely watching where they were walking. It's hard to see when you're staring into someone's eyes.

Finally, they got to the jewelry counter.

"Yes may I ...oh, it's you," said Eleanor. "May I presume that the answer was yes?"

Becker laughed. "Yes, you may. Jess, meet Eleanor."

"Hello, young lady. You have caught quiet a catch, if I may say."

"You may," said Jess, "and I agree."

Eleanor smiled.

"I know you probably didn't think I'd want it engraved so soon, but..."

"It's not soon. Only like half an hour since you gave it to me," said Jess, smiling.

Eleanor chuckled. "You are in luck. Our engraver is on duty."

"And he's bored," came a male voice from behind the counter.

"This is Ernie."

"Hi!" said a lean man of African descent. "What have you got for me?"

"We'd like to have this pendant...uh, Jess, you have to take it off now."

"I'll just wait til you're all done talking," she said, still fingering it.

Eleanor laughed. "I think you chose well," she said to Becker.

"Yeah, and my choice of jewelry was good too."

"Aw," said Jess.

Becker chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but I do need to see the piece," said Ernie. " I need to tell how thick it is, how good the gold is, and measure to see if the words will fit."

"Right now?" asked Jess.

Ernie nodded.

Jess sighed. "OK, but please be careful. It's precious to me."

Ernie smiled. "I'll treat it like a delicate babe in my arms."

Eleanor shook her head. "That's a bit much Ernie."

"No it isn't, not at all," said Jess, reluctantly handing it over.

"Oh, this is a nice piece," he said with a wink to Becker. "There won't be any problems, unless you want to engrave the Magna Carta on it."

"No," said Becker. "Just, _to J from B, I love you_."

"Simple, direct, and honest. I like it," said Ernie. "I'll have this done in about three seconds."

"He exaggerates."

"Well, of course, Eleanor," said Ernie. "That is impossible, even for me."

Ernie disappeared behind the counter again, and soon they heard scraping noises.

"So, did the handsome young man surprise you?" asked Eleanor. "He said he had a plan."

"He did," said Jess, "and the plan was to trick me into thinking he didn't care, then have me drowning in my own tears when I found out he did."

"Yeah, that's not romantic?" asked Becker.

"No! It isn't," said Jess, playfully swiping him.

"You're a cute couple," said Eleanor. "I'm glad it worked out."

"So am I," he said, staring into her blue eyes.

Jess smiled adoringly at him.

"OK, all done," said Ernie, showing them the engraving.

"It's beautiful," said Jess, tearing up.

"Wow, you're fast," said Becker to Ernie.

"Yep. I know about engraving. Nice meeting you folks. I'm going back to being bored now, Eleanor."

"You do that," she said.

Becker fastened the necklace around Jess' neck. "Back where it belongs," he said.

Jess smiled at him, and leaned up to give him a long, passionate kiss.

"I guess it worked, and she said yes," said a younger female voice. "I am depressed. I guess he won't be calling me."

"Like he would, Mandy," said Brandy.

Becker parted from Jess to see the two young sales assistants.

"Oh, hi! Meet Jess. Jess these two ladies helped me picked everything out. I was kind of lost when I first walked in."

"I wondered how you managed getting everything," she said. "It was all so perfect."

Brandy smiled happily. "I'm so glad. I'm happy it worked out well. We both are, aren't we Mandy?"

"Yes, very happy. Excuse me, I have to go visit Candy again. I'm so depressed."

"Candy?" asked Jess.

Becker smiled. "Come on. You'll love him."

They found Candy at the candy counter, wrestling with Mandy over a box of chocolates.

"I said you've had enough, Mandy! This is not the way to deal with depression. Oh, hi folks. Can I help you? Say, you're my very good customer who I practically fell in love with. He bought tons," said Candy.

"I know. I'm afraid they were all for me."

Candy smiled. "May I please shake your hand, Miss? I'm indebted to your chocolate sweet tooth."

Becker laughed. "Jess, this is Candy. I think you two will become very good friends."

"I'm sure," she said, looking around at all the chocolate. "It's like a chocollate wonderland. I've never made it this far back. I tend to get lost in the clothes and shoes."

Candy laughed. "I've been arguing for a more prominent spot for years."

"I'll put in a special request with management," asked Jess.

Candy smirked. "Sir, you are incredibly lucky that I love my wife."

Becker laughed. "Yeah, you'd make a good pair."

"Oh, no," said Jess. "I am strictly yours."

"That is just so sweet," said Brandy in a weepy voice, while Mandy stuffed two chocolates in her mouth.

"Well, we should be going. Our boss will expect us back eventually," said Becker.

"Nice to meet you," said Jess, to all three employees. With a wink to Candy, she said, "I'll see you soon."

He nodded.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Becker. "That mountain of chocolate I gave you should last..."

"About three days, Becker," she said. "Here I was, thinking that you knew me so well."

"Right, sorry," said Becker. "I forgot for a moment that you inhale it."

She smiled.

"Bye," called Brandy, waving.

"Maybe he'll keep my number in case it doesn't work out," said Mandy.

"Take my advice, and don't count on it," said Candy.

Mandy groaned. "He was gorgeous, and fit, and bought her shoes!" she whined, hitting her head on the counter.

Becker moved Jess toward the shoes.

"Is this where you bought these?" asked Jess, looking down at the new purple heels on her feet. "I come in here all the time. They have the sweetest shoe lady."

Becker smiled. "I figured you might know her."

"You think we're talking about the same lady?"

"Hello!" cried Sandra. "I had no idea that Jess was your young lady? How wonderful!"

Jess and Sandra hugged. Jess giggled and showed her the necklace.

"Very nice," said Sandra. "I give your a perfect score, boyfriend wise," she said to Becker.

"Isn't he wonderful, Sandra?"

Becker laughed. "I should have known you'd be on first name terms."

Sandra smiled. "The shoes look wonderful on you."

"Don't they? They are perfect. I love them, and the necklace, and the chocolate, and the teddy bear, and the daisies..."

Sandra cocked an eyebrow, and turned to Becker. "Do you any money left for food?"

Becker chuckled. "It was worth every penny."

"And, I love him," she said, throwing herself into his arms.

"You two look good together. You know, come to think of it. Jess has been talking about some gorgeous man at work."

Jess smiled. "I wonder who that could have been?"

"You really did seem to fancy him, except you said he was kind of clueless and dumb."

"Sandra!"

Sandra and Becker giggled. "Well, I've smartened up some," said Becker.

"I would agree," said Sandra.

Jess blushed. "I hope I didn't say anything else embarrassing."

"Not that I recall, but give me time," she said with a smirk. "Now, get on out of here before you lose her in the shoes for hours," said Sandra, gently pushing them out.

"She's right," said Becker.

Jess laughed. "See you later, Sandra. Oh, those powder blue sling backs are cute. Hey, I haven't seen those pumps in lime green before. Those peep-toes are..."

Becker grabbed her arm, and pulled her out of the shoe section. A few minutes later, they were in his car, driving down the road.

"I guess its back to work. I swear, though, I'm not going to be able to concentrate," said Jess.

Becker smiled. "Me either. I guess we'll just have to muddle through the day."

Jess laid her head against the seat's back and stared at him, at her boyfriend. She felt giddy using that word to describe him. It was finally true and real.

"I guess we should drop these by my place," said Jess gesturing to the presents.

"Yeah, but first I have one more place to go."

Jess and Becker walked into the flower shop.

"I'll be right there," called Betty.

Becker smiled. "This might be a little embarrassing. She's known me and my family for years. She's kind of like an aunt."

"That's nice," said Jess.

"Hello," said Betty, then she realized it was Becker in her shop, and that he stood beside a girl. She didn't say anything, just started crying, and hugged Becker.

"Like I said, embarrassing," said Becker.

"Hush," said Betty. She pulled herself from Becker, and hugged Jess.

Jess laughed.

Betty let her go. "I'm sorry, but you have no idea how glad I am to meet you," she said. "We were all convinced he was destined to a life alone."

Becker shook his head. "Very embarrassing."

"I said, hush."

"Who is "we?" asked Jess.

"Oh, his mother, grandmother, some of our friends."

"I'm a favorite topic at all the ladies' meetings," said Becker.

"It's you're own fault," said Betty, "but that is over now. Here you stand," she said to Jess.

Jess blushed.

"Have you told your mother yet?"

"Haven't had a chance. We've been together for an hour."

"One hour and seventeen minutes," said Jess.

Betty laughed. "I like her. Oh, forgive me. I'm Betty."

"Jess. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a miracle to meet you. I mean it, you're a blessing from heaven."

Becker shook his head. "We have to go, Betty. Before I die of embarrassment."

"Oh, you're a big, strong soldier, I thought," she said.

Becker laughed. "With a weakness for silly women, it seems."

"Hey!" said Jess, punching his arm. "I'm adorable, not silly."

"You have me there," he said.

Forgetting where they were, he pulled her into a deep, loving kiss.

They heard sounds of sobbing. "I'm so happy," said Betty, through the tears.

Becker laughed. "You're going to hurt yourself, Betty."

"We really should be going," said Jess. "We should be working right now, but we made our boss sick with our mushiness."

Betty nodded, overcome with joy.

Jess and Becker giggled on the way to the car.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, Becker. I loved it."

He smiled. "I guess it's back to the ARC."

"Guess so," she said, fingering her heart. "After our shift, though, your mine and you're coming to my place for dinner."

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Jess looked disappointed. "Why?"

"I have plans."

Jess was stunned. "You have plans? After all this, you have plans?"

Becker laughed. "Sorry. I haven't confirmed them yet. I still have to ask the girl."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "What girl, Captain?"

Becker smirked. "My girl. I made reservations at a posh restaurant and I have to ask her if she's free."

Jess sighed and chuckled. "You need to stop doing that."

Becker laughed. "So, are you?"

"Free? Yes, I am, barring any anomalies."

"Me too. So, is it a date?"

Jess smiled. "You bet it's a date."

"Good. Now lets go make Lester sick some more," he said.

Jess grinned evilly. "Looking forward to it, Captain."

The End


End file.
